camp_mythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Sully
Personality Jake has a good heart. At first, he seems callous and sarcastically indifferent, but as he becomes familiar with someone, he begins to trust and respect them. He is courageous, determined, and passionate and possesses exceptional strength of character. He is a fast learner and quickly adapts to the way of life he is living in. Jake cares about nature, He displays leadership skills and charisma whenever he can. History Jacob Scully was a musician that traveled the world becoming very rich from his singing. The most astonishing part was that he was only 16. Many people adored him and that is how he met Ruth. Ruth was a 16 year old also that loved Jacob’s music and one night she was so determined to meet Jacob that she snuck backstage to meet him and Jacob fell in love with her beauty almost instantly. Jacob lied to the security guards and told her she was an old friend and they talked for a while and they fell in love with each other and they started to make out after a few hours and then they fell for each other so passionately that they had sex and they had sex all night and then it started every time Jacob had free time while on his tour him and Ruth would have sex. Ruth soon found out that she was pregnant and when she told Jacob he did not have very good news to return to her. Jacob had told her that he was going off to fight in Operation Desert Storm. Ruth was very upset about this and ran away from him. Jacob still went into the Operation and tried to Skype Ruth and she answered and Ruth was relived that he was still alive and told him how much she loved him. Jacob expressed his love to her and then his camp is attacked and he is killed right in front of Ruth’s eyes. Ruth has barely any time to process it before she realizes that he water is breaking and calls 911 and the medics come and take her to the hospital where she gives birth to a boy and she names him Jake Sully. Ruby could not take care of Jake so she gave him to her grandma in a very poor town. Jake grew up as a very good person being taught by his great- grandmother to always do the right thing. But, Jake’s life came with a price every full moon he would turn into a werewolf and kill a few people. Jake had no idea about this curse, but his great- grandmother knew of it. The people in the town were outraged by the beast and wanted to kill it but everything they tried the werewolf escaped. Jake had met a girl when he was 16 and he believed that the wolf was her and tied her to the tree to make sure she did not turn into a werewolf. But, Jake turned into a werewolf and killed the girl he loved and the people from the town killed Jake and set his body on fire. When the people from the town left Nyx had been watching what had happened to Jake and shaped his ashes of his body into a new more calm creature that was connected to nature and it was blue to connect him to the earth. When Jake awoke in this new body he was told by Nyx what had happened and then disappeared. Jake then saw the advantages of his new body he found out that he could jump from farther places now and was much quicker and taller than the average human. He soon found out that he could turn back into a human, but with that came a price, he could not use his legs, so in his creature form he crafted himself a wheelchair and used it in his human form. He then started to have visions of a place where he must go and the visions led him to the middle of the ocean where a giant whale was and on the top was an island and Jake got to the island he decided that he would make a Camp for people like him. On the island, he found it was inhabited by satyrs and fauns who listened to his everything command and that is how he started Camp Mythology.